


A Shitty First Day of School

by abbyaj22



Series: My Dark Strange Son [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22





	A Shitty First Day of School

Virgil has a hard time talking to people. The only person he’s completely comfortable talking to is his dad, Patton. Don’t get him wrong, he loves talking to his other dad, but Patton was someone he could really open up to. That being said, he had never had an friends in school. Other kids would never approach him, especially in middle school, because who would want to be friends with someone that has none?  
Virgil was not looking forward to high school. More people, annoying teenager hormones, annoying teenagers in general? No thank you. He refused to go to school on the first day of freshman year. Logan, however, would not have it. He went on a whole tangent on how important school was. Which made Virgil late for school anyways. Frustrated, Logan finished his spiel with “Just get to school or you’ll be grounded.” “But I never leave the house anyways.” Virgil whined. “Then I’ll make you leave the house.” His father said, ending the conversation as he left the house to get to work. He was a teacher at a nearby college, after all.  
With a sigh, Virgil collects his schoolbag and asks Patton for a ride. It’s going to suck, especially being late. His dad nods, toast still in his mouth. After taking a bite, he says he’ll make an excuse for him once they get to the school. Virgil gives a small smile in appreciation, and they head off.  
The ride to the school was silent, save for the few times Patton tried to make some sort of conversation. “Is there anything you’re looking forward to-” “No” “Okay.” Most attempts went something like that. Virgil finally decides to turn on the radio, cringing at the terrible pop song that began to play. He immediately changed it to a preferable station, and sat back in his seat, arms crossed.  
Once they arrive, Patton heads for the school’s office and Virgil heads to his locker, knowing that his dad has it taken care of. Once he gets to his locker, he takes out a piece of paper with his lock combination on it. He fumbles with the lock a bit, failing at opening it every time. He lets out a frustrated sigh, followed by kicking his locker. He winces as he does so. “Do you need help?” A voice says from the end of the hallway. Virgil looks up to see a beautiful and well dressed boy walk over to him.  
“Um..yeah, I guess.” He says hesitantly, not wanting any help. This beautiful stranger takes the lock and combination from Virgil and quickly and smoothly unlocks it with no problem. Virgil stares in awe, which is quickly replaced with a glare. “How did you do that?” A statement that was meant to be neutral sounds angry with the glare. “What do you mean?” He asks, confused. “Nevermind.” Virgil mumbles, turning to his locker and opening it. “I’m Roman, by the way. I’m a freshman too. I just have an older sister who knows how to open locks and-”  
“Shut up.” “Excuse me?” Roman was shocked, unsure as to why he was being so rude. “Well, I was going to ask you your name.” “Will you fuck off if I tell you?” “I..I suppose.” “It’s uh, my name..is Virgil.” Roman notices as Virgil face goes red. Virgil immediately puts his head down. Roman simply smiles and nods saying “Well, I’ll see you around” before heading into the direction of his class.  
Virgil sighs and proceeds to stick his head into his locker. He doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed by his name, he knows it was given to him by his dads. It was just the kind of name that he hated having from time to time. And now, seeing someone that appears so perfect, he didn’t want to seem lame. He refused to believe that he liked Roman in the slightest, he was too perfect. At least, as far as he can tell.  
“Why is your head in your locker?” Virgil spins around to see Patton, looking at his son quizzically. “I..um..I was getting my..uh..textbook!” He says, quickly grabbing his first hour textbook. Immediately after that, the bell rings, signally second hour. “Alright. Good luck, kiddo.” Patton pats Virgil on the back and exits the school. Virgil sighs, quickly gathering his stuff and heading to his second hour class. This year was going to suck.  
Virgil entered his second hour class, English, frustrated to see that Roman was in the class as well. He was half tempted to sit on the floor rather than take the last remaining seat, which was directly next to the princely boy. Virgil hesitantly took the seat, ignoring Roman’s friendly smile. Roman’s smile faded as he saw that Virgil was not in any sort of good mood.  
Virgil stares at his desk, not daring to look up until the teacher says the words ‘Romeo and Juliet’. He sits up and looks at the teacher, then at Roman, who has all but exploded at the mention of the title. Virgil rolls his eyes and puts his head on the desk, ready for the world to go away. A headache was forming, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon.  
“Are you alright?” Virgil jumps at the soft sound of Roman’s voice, letting out a groan. “I was until you spoke..” “Well, the bells going to ring any minute, I didn’t want that to wake you.” “Thanks.” Virgil mumbles. He begins gathering his stuff, soon noticing a folded note on his desk. Before he could read it, the bell had rung and everyone left the room, leaving him sitting alone. He shoves the note in his pocket for later.  
“Do you want to be sent home?” The English teacher, Mrs. Scarlett, asks out of nowhere. “Um..yeah, actually. I have a terrible headache and really can’t focus.” Mrs. Scarlett nods. “Alright. I’ll tell the office that you’re going home.” “Thank you.” Virgil says quickly, leaving the classroom. He begins to head to the exit, completely forgetting about the note.  
He decides to walk home, not wanting to bother either of his dads. As he exits the building, he pulls his hood over his headphones, blasting My Chemical Romance. He cringes at the volume of the music and quickly turns it down. It was not helping his headache. He sighs, switching to a softer track before he begins his trek home.  
Virgil walks along the road, the air smelling of rain. The air is cool and damp, making him shiver as he walked home. He lets out a long and tired sigh. It wasn’t even noon, yet he was already done with the day. Warmth was brought to his normally pale face as he thought of Roman. He hated that he couldn’t help blushing when he thought of him. Virgil had never really liked anyone, nor had he ever felt this way about someone. His feelings were inexplicable, and he pushed them to the back of his mind, hoping to forget the beautiful boy.


End file.
